


Fate and Coincidence.

by anxiousgeek



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Humour, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-16
Updated: 2008-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Nine knew about Rose's red bike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate and Coincidence.

Nine hundred years and he still hadn’t decided if he believed in fate or not. If events in life were all connected or if it was all one big coincidence.

He changed his mind everyday. Well everyday he was thinking about it.

It had been believing in coincidences that had made him walk away from Rose, with the plastic arm.

It had been believing in fate that had brought him back to tell her the TARDIS travelled in time.

He hadn’t needed to see her full name on that letter to tell him that this Rose was the same Rose as twelve years ago. It was in her eyes, that little spark of something he couldn’t identify. That little spark of something familiar but unseen for a really long time.

He hadn’t meant to talk about it. Hadn’t meant to mention it to her, but it had just slipped out, about the bike. He had found, with this regeneration, his brain was a bit slower than his mouth. Or maybe it was because he’d spent too much time with humans. They never thought about what they were going to say, they just said it. That’s what he had done. It had come out of his mouth and he regretted it.

They hadn’t spoken about it since though.

He knew the reason behind it, the reason she hadn’t mentioned it. Asked him about it. The same reason he didn’t want to talk about it. Regardless of fate and coincidence, he had been completely captivated by seven year old Rose and had fallen head over heels with nineteen year old Rose. He wasn’t ready to admit it to her yet. He was pretty sure Rose wasn’t ready to either. He was sure Rose wasn’t ready to even think about that idea. She had handled time travel, space travel, monsters and aliens pretty well. Falling in love with a nine hundred year old time lord was.. well, something else entirely.

So he didn’t mention it and tried to decide if it had been fate or coincidence that led him to London on that day.

 

*

“Why are you doing that?”

“Cause I can.” The voices floated around the corner to where he was stood, unlocking the TARDIS. He could make out the hiss of an aerosol can and guessed that the girl didn’t think he could spray paint the wall. “See?”

“Bad Wolf. What’s that mean?”

“That’s me. I’m a bad wolf.”

“You‘re an idiot Mickey.” The Doctor smiled.

“Shut up Rose, or, or, I’ll nick your bike.”

“You better not. I only got it at Christmas. My mum said if I even got it dirty I’d get in trouble.”

“Mummy’s girl.”

“Shut up. Am not.”

“Are too.”

“So are you.”

“I‘m 17.”

“Still a mummy‘s boy though.” The Doctor laughed then and walked around the corner.

The boy, Mickey, all afro and attitude, hurried to hide the spray paint in his jacket, standing in front of the freshly painted BAD WOLF in a poor attempt to hide it. The girl, Rose, a blonde ponytail and a shiny bike, stood facing him, an annoyed look on her face making her look adorable. They both turned to look at him and he smiled.

“Did you do that?” He asked.

“No! Was already there when I got here.” Mickey said. The Doctor looked at Rose and she looked him in the eye. He nearly fell over.

Her eyes, that little spark in the blue, telling him that this wasn’t an ordinary girl. But he couldn’t tell why, couldn’t put his finger on what made her different to all the other humans. What made her different to the teenager with a can of spray paint.

“It was like that when I got here too.” She said, her voice dead serious.

The intensity in her eyes scared him a little.

She was amazing.

“If you say so.” He smiled. “But if I find out who did it, I‘m sure the United Nations Intelligence Taskforce wouldn‘t be too pleased about it.”

“The what?”

“Nor ‘is mum.” Rose said quietly.

“You better not tell her then.” Mickey said, suddenly, ignoring the Doctor for the moment.

“I wouldn’t.”

“You grass me up Rose Tyler and you’re dead.”

“Oi! I‘m not a grass.” She cried back. The Doctor stepped in between them

“Don’t do it again.” He told Mickey, frowning at him.

“I didn’t do nothing.” Mickey said. “I’m goin’ home.”

“Good.” Rose said. Mickey stuck two fingers up at her before running off. “I hate him.”

“Well, I’m sure the feeling is more than mutual.” She looked at him, a confused looked flying across her face.

“I like your scarf.” She said.

*

 

He didn’t like fate because he’d been alive for so long, in so many forms that fate meant there was a lot to connect. A lot of details and events and words to tie together to create a destiny.

But sometimes he hated the idea that it was pure chance that he’d ended up looking back into the intensity of Rose Tyler’s eyes.

She was special and if it was pure luck he had met her again, then it could’ve easily swayed the other way and her life could’ve been wasted eating chips and drinking lager with Ricky the idiot.

If it was fate, then somehow Rose was his destiny. What that meant he didn’t know. Though he was aware he could be Rose’s destiny. That just because he was the Time Lord didn’t mean that he was the superior one. He could just be part of her world, not the other way around.

Which, again regardless of fate and coincidence, he suspected was true anyway.

He’d already done a few questionable things on her asking.

“What are you thinking so hard about?” He looked up from his mug and over at her as she sat in another armchair knitting.

“Pardon?”

“You’re thinking. Hard. I can see the wheels in your head turning.”

“Oh, I was just thinking about the usual.”

“Tea?”

“No! Love, life and destiny.”

“Oh.” She frowned. “Why?”

“Not sure actually.”

Then he realised what she was knitting. Long and multi coloured.

“Why are you knitting a scarf that long?” He asked. She shrugged.

“Thought it would be nice for in winter.”

“Rose, it’s never cold in here. And we can travel anywhere we want. It never has to be winter again.”

“I know.”

“So why are you knitting a scarf at all.”

“No idea. Was bored while you and Jack were fixing the TARDIS. Found the stuff in one of the bedrooms.”

“I didn’t know you could knit.”

“Nanna taught me. When I was about twelve.”

He nearly choked on his tea.


End file.
